As is known, there is at present an infinity of storage devices and systems, wherein controller systems participate wherethrough the access to systems containing the data storage disks is managed.
To date, this type of devices/systems has an internal interconnection which is carried out by means of “Serial Attached SCSI (SAS)”, a connection which is slow and ineffective against the solution which the invention proposes.